metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Tallon Metroid
"The Chozo created the Metroids to prey upon the X Parasites" is stated in the main metroid entry so the "Differences between Tallon and True Metroids" bit should probably not suggest that the space pirates were responsible for the differences. I'd edit it myself but I'm a wiki newb and don't want to screw things up. Tensa 22:45, 24 September 2007 (UTC) Tallon Metroids are Phazon creatures? Hey i noticed there was the template of Phazon Creatures in this article, and when I was about to remove it for the simple reason that the template did not include Tallon Metroid, i realized some things. Infant Tallon Metroids require Phazon to reach their mature Larval stage, so doesnt that make Tallon Metroids Phazon-based? However, I am aware that Tallon Metroids were most likely created by bringing Metroids from SR388/Zebes to Tallon IV, where they changed, but isnt it possible that the Tallon-strain of the creatures are created by being exposed not only to another planet, but also from the Phazon elements/particles in the atmosphere coming from the mutagenic substance still present on said planet? The Hunter Metroid is suggested to be a creation of both these factors in its article, so do we suggest the same for Tallon IV Metroid? Personally, i think it makes sense. (Latinlingo 03:55, October 15, 2010 (UTC)) :Phazon simply speeds up the process; more energy, more changey. Also, the Chozo may have had Metroids on Tallon beforehand as well, since they made them. As for the Hunter, it may be that the Metroid just finds a tentacle more useful in its environment over grabbyjaws. :Also, remember that Metroid Prime is the result of a Metroid being excessively exposed to Phazon. Had Phazon more directly affected Metroids across the planet, there would be a lot more little primes running around. Obscure 05:46, October 15, 2010 (UTC) ::But what of the Fission Metroids? They're Metroids excessively exposed to Phazon. I dont think all Metroids exposed to Phazon can reach Prime state, its more of an unpredictable evolution. But anyways, the fact that an Infant Tallon Metroid used Phazon to evolve means that it absorbed/ate Phazon and the substance is now inside of it. ::And about Chozo having Metroids on Tallon IV beforehand, wasnt it confirmed that Space Pirates from Zebes brought the Metroids there? Or maybe both species brought the creatures to the planet...(Latinlingo 06:22, October 15, 2010 (UTC)) :I don't know, I'm not a developer! Early stages of becoming a prime? Also, yes, Chozo brought metroids to Tallon. They were made on SR388. And were probably duplicated on other planets where they lived. Obscure 08:33, October 15, 2010 (UTC) ::But that's just a theory right? Or is there any ingame evidence supporting this? I personally believe that Chozos would not bring their creation to other planets, cause the metroids might be able to upset the established ecology/order of the planets they visit (they would overthrow the food chain). Chozos are known to be very respectful of the flora of each planet (except X). Leaving the Metroids on SR388, where they were meant to accomplish their original purpose which is to fight against X Parasites (why bring them to another planet that doesnt have X Parasites?), makes more sense to me, but thats just my point of view. (Latinlingo 16:45, October 15, 2010 (UTC)) :There's been metroids everywhere Chozo lived. And by "bring to Tallon", I also mean they could have brought how to make them there and started making s'more! Either way, they would react differently to the environment. Maybe they were even made differently because of what Tallon offered, and somehow came up with those weird eggsacs that spew them out like nobody's business. Because, for all we know, they were used in medical procedures to help people. I mean, the GF eventually came to that, one way or another. Obscure 20:33, October 15, 2010 (UTC)